


How he has changed me

by djlovestodraw



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute Will, Cuter Dipper, Gender Fluid Dipper, Mabel also needs hugs, Mabel and Dipper were seperated when they were kids, Multi, My First Fanfic, Nerdy Tad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Bill Cipher, Past Cipher Twins, Past Dipper needs tons of hugs, Past Pines Twins, Past Underage, Protective Mabel, Shy Will, like tons, shy Dipper, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djlovestodraw/pseuds/djlovestodraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill only ever saw in black and white, well everyone does, the legend says that once you meet your true love only then will you be able to look at the world in color.<br/>Bill doesn't believe he will ever see in color but once a new student comes into town he might see something new...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Color

     Bill only ever saw in black and white, well everyone does, the legend says that once you meet your true love only then will you be able to look at the world in color. Bill didn't believe this one bit for he has never met anyone in his life ,thus far, that could make him see in "bright beautiful colors". His twin Will had found his true love when they were 13. It was with Bill's best friend Tad. Once Bill introduced them he wasn't expecting them both to smile so...happily. Later on Will had told him that he could see so many beautiful colors and Bill was happy for his twin, before his twin was never happy but that changed when he met his true love, Bill wondered if his true love would make him happy.  

     That was a few years ago, Bill is now 16 he still can't see any colors, he has given up hope. What he fears most now is that when he sees color it will not be what he hopes. Everything will stay black and white forever. Nothing will ever change, Bill keeps telling himself ,it will never happen I will never find my true love, he keeps this thought. Everyone around him can see color, EVERYONE, Bill is envious of course, barely anyone talked to him only close friends them being Will, Tad, and Mabel.    

    One day at school during lunch, Mabel was telling her friends how her twin brother was going to move in with her Mom and her, of course Bill didn't listen to most of the conversation since he didn't care. The following day Bill had stayed home sick. After school Will went straight home and told Bill how Mabel's twin was going to be there the next day, he also mentioned how Bill had to show the new student around and how Bill was going to get extra credit for helping them, this annoyed Bill he hated talking to people especially people he barely knew. But he agreed anyway since he needed the extra credit for his class.

 

Little did he know of what trouble this new student was going to bring into his life....


	2. A look into the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look into the past of the Cipher Twins and Pines Twins (and Tad)

"But you're gonna love him!" Bill yelled excitedly.  
"But he's one of your friends..." Will replied following his older brother, by ten minuets he might add.   
"He will be yours soon!" Bill ran ahead of Will and kept yelling about how excited he was for him to meet his best friend, Tad. As soon as they got there, Tad's mother told them that he was waiting for them in his room. Bill ran upstairs and into Tad's room while Will walked since he didn't want too be rude.  
"Tad! There is someone I want you to meet!" Bill exclaimed in anticipation.  
"Who's that?" Tad asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.  
"My twin brother, Will!" Bill answered almost proudly.

"Ah..." Tad said, clearly not listening to the hyper boy in front of him.  
Bill grabbed Tad's book and through it out the window.   
"Hey! I was reading that!" Tad exclaimed angrily.  
"Bill, that was rude...." Will stated as soon as he was in the room.  
Both of the boys looked at Will. Tad gasped.  
"He wouldn't listen... I had to throw it out the window..." Bill said as he stared at the floor. A few minutes pass before Bill looks up, suddenly getting anxious to see Tad so close to Will. 

"Hey, don't be looking at each other all lovey dovey! That's so gross!" Bill yells at Tad.  
Tad slowly pulls Will in for a hug, Bill making a gagging noise as if he were going to vomit. As Will hugged back, Bill felt as if he really was gonna vomit. Bill knew those looks. His brother and Tad were "soul mates", "true lovers" and it made Bill sick thinking this had happened to his twin. Bill thought that maybe Will and him were never going to find their soul mates, so they made a promise to never find them. Apparently that promise was broken. 'If only I never took Will to meet Tad, I would still have my partner in crime...' Bill thought to himself. Suddenly, a thought came to mind.

"We should have a sleepover!" Bill exclaimed.  
"Fine by me~" Tad said as he nuzzled Will happily.   
"Tad, stop doing that to my brother, it's really creepy" Bill said as he grabbed Wills hand and pulled him away from Tad.  
"I-It felt n-nice...." Will stuttered nervously.  
"Don't encourage him!" Bill exclaimed at his twin.  
Will and Tad stared at each other lovingly.   
"OKAY, LET'S GO GET OUR STUFF!!" Bill yells, dragging his twin out the door and to their house.   
\-------------------------With the Pines twins------------------------------------------  
Mabel was packing her things. 'Why did this have to happen? I want to stay with Dipper!'  
"Mabel dear! We are heading out in a few minutes!" her Mom yelled from downstairs.  
"Okay mom!" Mabel yelled back.  
"I don't want you to go!" Dipper cries out. Mabel hugs him tightly.  
"I don't want to go either but....you heard Mom...Dad kicked us out...she can only take one of us..."   
"She shouldn't take any..." Dipper whimmpered quietly.  
"Don't worry bro-bro! We can send each other letters! Mom even said she will help!"  
"I still don't want you to go...and leave me with....the meanie.."   
Mabel frowned. "I don't want to leave you here with the meanie either...but don't worry, we will get you back soon enough!"  
"Promise?" Dipper said as he held out his pinky.  
"Promise!" Mabel stated as she took Dipper's pinky with her own and smiled.  
"Mabel, let's go!"   
"Coming Mom!" Mabel yelled back as she grabbed the last of her things.

Once she was in the car she looked out the window and waved bye to her twin, her other part. She didn't cry until she couldn't see the house or them anymore. She promised to be strong for Dipper but she couldn't help but cry when she couldn't be able to see his face anymore. She cried cause now she can't protect him from the bullies that pick on him for wearing girly attire at times. She can't protect him from the horrible people who treat Dipper differently because he likes doing things his way and she can't protect him at night when he has nightmares. She had told their dad about it and he said he would take care of that. But she knew he was lying, he doesn't really like Dipper, no one but Mabel and their Mom did. Mabel cried harder thinking about what might happen while she was away. 

At some point Mabel fell asleep. Only dreaming of wonderful great things like playing in the playground with Dipper during the winter. But when she awoke, she was greeted with the faces of people she didn't know. They were at her Great Uncles. Her Mom and herself were going to stay with them while her Mom found a job and started saving for a house. Mabel liked them, they were nice.   
While she settled into her temporary new room, she grabbed a piece of paper and started writing to Dipper. She knew he would like to hear from her as soon as possible.   
\-------------------------------Once again with the Cipher twins--------------------------------  
"-and that's how Will cried until midnight!" Bill laughed hysterically at his brothers embarassment.  
"Hey, you know how I hate scary movies!" Will stated as he buried his face into Tad's shoulder.  
"I do, but it's funnier each time I show you one!" Bill laughed as he once again pulled Tad farther away from Will. Man, he hated that they were already acting all couple-y, but never the less the sleepover was his idea, he can't back out now.   
"Boys! It's time for bed!" Tad's mom yelled from down stairs.  
"Goodnight!" The boys yelled back as they got settled in their beds. 

As soon as Bill was falling asleep, he heard movement. He opened his eyes to see Tad and Will cuddling. Bill sighed loudly, why did he recommend a sleepover when he knew they would do things like this? 'Oh well..' He thought and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to my new editor Devon! QvQ he is very helpful


	3. On the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finally sees Mabel and even meets a few of her friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you were wondering about what Dipper's dress looks like here it is: http://favim.com/image/416988/

Dipper awoke with a start. Today was her last day here, in this horrible place that she called "home" for so long. But she knew it wasn't home without her sister who was halfway across the states. Dipper was excited that she would soon be getting on the bus out of here and to her real family. Apparently they lived in a small town called Gravity Falls, she was going to be there tomorrow morning, knowing this she packed right away. Of course she was sad her father, that has taken care of her since she was little, passed away a few weeks ago. Yet that didn't matter because she was too excited to see her twin, her other half. She checked the clock, grabbed her things then went to the bus stop.

\-----------------------When Dipper Arrived at Gravity Falls ----------------------------------------------  
"Welcome home!" Mabel yelled as she tackled her twin to the ground.   
"Jeez Mabes! I didn't expect you to be so strong!" Dipper joked.  
"I need to be so those bullies don't get to you!" Mabel yelled proudly.  
"Aww that's so sweet" Dipper blushed lightly and giggled.

Mabel happily jumped up and helped Dipper to her feet then dragged her to the shack to meet their Grunkles. Dipper was excited and everyone was super nice.

After a long day of meeting everyone, catching up, and getting her bags into her new room at the house, she was going to be staying while she lived with her Mom. Dipper laid on her bed, she was exhausted. Her bed was comfortable and her room was across from Mabel's, double bonus for her! Dipper giggled to herself, she was glad she had one day left before actually going to the school here. To be honest she was nervous, what if she meets her true love, what will happen then? Dipper sighed. 'Better to not think about that now...' Dipper thought as she pulled her blanket over herself and fell asleep, she had a lot of unpacking to do in the morning.

\-----------------------------------------Morning Time!--------------------------------------------------------  
"Rise and shine!" Dipper heard someone yell from downstairs.  
"Five more minuets!" Dipper yelled back as she tried to get more sleep.  
"Dipper get up you have to unpack plus Mabel said she wants you to meet her friends today and around noon you have to go to the school for the tour!" Dipper's Mom yelled back.

Dipper groaned and got up. She went to the bathroom and took a shower then got her favorite outfit on. Dipper looked in the mirror and smiled, she hasn't worn anything of hers since Mabel and their Mom left a few years ago, but now she can wear her favorite dress and anything she pleased since no one here minded. Dipper ran down the stairs and to the kitchen where her Mom was making some breakfast.  
"Smells good, what is it?" Dipper asked as she sat down.  
"Just some bacon and eggs, nothing too special. Also Mabel has some friends she wants you to meet! She said she'll take you to the park to meet them later but remember about the tour around noon." Her Mother replies.  
As if on queue, Mabel walks in and replies "We won't, don't worry Mom!"  
"If you say so dear." Their Mom replies while she serves breakfast.

\----------------------------------------------To the park! (after Dipper unpacks of course)----------------------------  
"We have arrived!" Mabel yelled to the small group of people in front of her.  
"Mabel!" Pacifica yelled and hugged her girlfriend happily.  
Dipper looked at everyone. There was only four people plus herself so there was only five people at the park.   
"Where's Bill?" Mabel asked as she looked around.  
"Where else would he be?" Tad said  
"He's home.... he said that he would only move when it was time for the tour." Will stated.  
"Awww too bad... anyways guys this is my twin, Dipper!"  
Dipper looked at the group and shyly waved.  
"They are rather.... small..." Tad stated while looking at Dipper.  
"Hey!" Dipper yelled as she crossed her arms "That is rude! Especially since we barely met!"   
"Yeah Tad, be nice!" Pacifica said while gently smacking Tad's shoulder.  
"Ignore him Dipper, the rude one is Tad. I'm Will." Will said as he held out his hand to Dipper.  
Dipper shook Will's hand happily "You're cute!"   
"O-Oh...." Will smiled shyly.  
"Back off, he's mine!" Tad says while hugging Will close to his chest.  
Dipper giggled. "I'm just saying, although I have no idea what color your shirt is... it looks cool either way!" Dipper said happily.  
"You haven't found your soul mate?" Pacifica asked.  
"No... I wish...." Dipper said sadly.   
"Well Dipper, this is Pacifica! My soul mate~" Mabel said hugging Pacifica lovingly.  
"So you're the Pacifica my sister has told me about in all her letters?" Dipper asked.  
"I hope so!" Pacifica said.  
"You are, don't worry" Mabel replyed.  
"Well it was nice meeting you all but I think I should be heading to the school now. Time for the tour" Dipper said.  
"Ok guys, I'll be back! Let me go drop my sis off at the school!" Mabel said while walking with Dipper to the car.


	4. My love we finally meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill finally meet. Their just two little awkward babies meeting!

Dipper was nervous, she was staring at the doors to the school. She had a this strange feeling, she didn't know if it was good or bad, she just knew that the feeling had appeared right as she stepped out of Mabel's car. Dipper sighed as she slowly opened the doors. She walked up to the office and asked if the tour guide was here, she wanted to get out of here.

"Sorry Miss Pines, your tour guide isn't here yet, but he called in saying he might be late so you can stay here and sit while you wait."

"Oh, thank you!" Dipper said while taking a seat near the door.

The feeling had barely gone away when it quickly came back. The feeling felt like a ton of bricks crashing onto her. 'Why am I so...nervous?' Dipper thought to herself as she played with her bracelet, which Mabel had made her earlier. She heard a 'click' of a car door and footsteps getting closer to the door. She stared down at the floor, her heart sank for reasons she wasn't entirely sure of. Suddenly she heard the door open.

"I'm here!" She heard a male voice say, it made her heart flutter. 

"Mister Cipher, you're late!"

"Yeah I know, so where is the newbie?"

"H-Here..." Dipper shyly muttered while looking up.

It was like a wave of color passed the two as they stared at each other. Dipper got really flustered, she wasn't sure what to say, the person in front of her looked amazing! She wanted to say so many things she got up quickly and looked down shyly.

"I-I'm Dipper." She said quietly.

"N-Name's Bill." 

After the awkward exchange of names, they walked around the school, Bill showing her around. After the tour was finished, Bill and Dipper were in front of the school waiting for their parents to pick them up. 

"I-I didn't think I w-would meet my 'true love' today..." Bill said shyly whilst looking down.

"I-It's sorta like a surprise! T-To me a-anyways.." Dipper giggled shyly.

That giggle made Bill smile, he hasn't smiled in years and yet a small giggle from Dipper made his whole world light up. The world was bright and beautiful, the colors sort of made him sick but seeing Dipper with her cute smile and bright eyes made him happy. The way she kept messing with the bracelet when she tried to talk to him. He kept smiling and as he saw his Mother drive up, he looked at Dipper before leaving.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow~" Bill cooed as he gently kissed Dipper's cheek. He then walked up to his Mom's car and got in. His Mom gave him a look as if to tell him 'We are talking about this one later'. As they drove off, he took one last look at Dipper, she was frozen in place. Her smile was now what he hoped to see often, it made his heart flutter.

Dipper now thought moving here was the best thing to happen to her. She looked up at the car Bill had left in, it was now far in the distance. She blushed more, then she started jumping and giggling to herself. She felt amazing.

Bill looked at Dipper through the mirror on the door and laughed to himself, seems like this school year got a whole lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5- Telling the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates everyone school just started so it's kind of been crazy!

It was Dinner Time at the Cipher Family house. Bills Mom was going on and on about how Bill met his true love. Bill did tell her everything and told her she could talk about it if she would like to but he wasn't expecting it to go on for hours on end.

"Alright, I'm going to my room to do some homework." Bill reluctantly stated, clearly tired of hearing his Mothers babbling. 

"Fine fine, but make sure you’re in bed by 10 today, I don't want you falling asleep at school again.” 

"Alright Mom." Bill said while walking to his room, trudging any necessary supplies with him. 

Bill did do his homework, but he kept distracting himself by doodling little hearts here and there when he would space out and think about Dipper. He could go visit, after all the Pines family lived two blocks away, and there he goes again drawing hearts. Then he heard faint yet obnoxious giggle. “Oh boy here it comes.” Bill sighed in slight annoyance.

"Bill, you do realize you keep writing their name on your paper right?" Will stated while looking over his shoulder.

"Dammit! " Bill shouted and started trying to erase Dipper's name.

"You're just as love sick as I was~" Will giggled.

"Oh shut up will you? I'm doing homework." Bill stated while giving a menacing glare at Will.

"But you're imaging doing Dipper!" Will laughed, then started running out of Bill's room dodging the books he was throwing.

"Get back here you little brat!" Bill yelled while chasing Will, still throwing some books.

Meanwhile at the Pines house  
"Dipper, are you alright? You seem to be spacing out…" Their Mother asked worriedly.

"What? Oh I'm fine, just.... thinking" Dipper stated while doodling on a sheet of paper.

"Hmmm… Dipper is drawing hearts and keeps writing 'Bill'." Mabel said softly.

Mabel and their Mother looked at each other and smirked.  
"My sweet little Dipper met her true love, awwwww~" Their Mother smiled. "I have to tell your father!" She squealed while quickly walking to their Step-Dad's office.

"So I guess you met Bill." Mabel stated.

"Yeah... He's amazing." Dipper replied dreamily.

"Well, I should teach you colors since they’re new to you, if you're up for it." Mabel said.

"That sounds fun!" Dipper replied while putting away his art things.

"Meet me in my room for a color lesson in a few minutes!" Mabel stated while going to her room.

"See you there!" Dipper smiled and looked out the kitchen window.  
"Wonder what Bill's doing right now~" Dipper   
~~~~~~  
"Will, I will kill you if you don't give me that phone right now!" Bill yelled and kept trying to grab the phone from his twin.

"But then Mabel won't see the picture of your homework with all the doodles of you and Dipper!" Will yelled back.

"That's the point you idiot!" Bill said taking the phone.

"Ha! I already sent it!" Will giggled grabbing the phone and running into his room then shutting the door.

"Will, I'm gonna kill you!" Bill yelled while banging on Will's door. 

"Should we stop them?" Their Mother asked.

"No, remember what happened last time we tried to stop them?" Their Father questioned while slowly walking into their room.

"Yeah, don't want to burn down this house too." she said following him.


	6. Sharing~

After the catastrophe the other night with Will, Bill decided to lock himself in his room to sleep...

Bill awoke with a start, tears falling down his cheeks. He was confused about why he was crying and now that he was fully awake he noticed his arms were hurting. He didn't understand. To calm himself down Bill picked a random book off his bookshelf and read. 

Soon Bill lost track of time and his alarm went off he had to start getting ready for school soon. But when Bill turned back to his book, the paragraph he was on struck something...

'When you find your soul mate you experience a wave of color. It will last as long as your love. Once connected you will feel whatever your lover does. If they are hurting you will know, if they hurt themselves you will hurt too,'

The last sentence made Bill realize something. His arms hurt earlier, he didn't realize it before but now he does, he's felt that pain before during a dark time in his life. He quickly dropped his book and started putting his shoes on then jacket. He had to see if Dipper was alright he was suddenly worried about what Dipper might have done. 

Bill ran as fast as he could to the Pines' house he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A lady answered he suddenly recognized her as Mabel's mother

"Is Dipper here?" Bill stated quickly

"Yes in his room why?" she said worried

"Just want to see Dipper" Bill said 

"Okay....." she opened the door and stepped out of the way

Bill ran into the house and to Dipper's room and banged on the door. Dipper opened the door and looked at Bill confused.

"Bill what are you doing here? It's four in the morning" Dipper said clearly tired

"Are you alright?" Bill asked while walking into Dipper's room and grabbing his hand.

"U-um y-yeah....." Dipper stated while staring at their hands

Bill noted that Dipper was wearing a sweater even though it was hot in this room. He slowly pulled the sleeves up,

"B-Bill please d-don't!" Dipper yelled pulling their arm back

"What did you do...." Bill said sadly looking at Dipper's cut arms

"I-I...." Dipper started,

Bill could see Dipper trying not to cry and hugged Dipper close whispering sweet things. Once Dipper was calm Bill pulled away from the hug to help sit Dipper on the bed. 

"Can you please explain now..." Bill said calmly

"I.....W-Well...." Dipper sighed.

Then Dipper started telling Bill everything. When Dipper was with his dad and how he never accepted how Dipper felt or what Dipper preferred being . Bill could see the pain in Dipper's eyes. At one point Dipper started crying, Bill was there to comfort him. After a few hours of this they both had laid on the bed cuddling together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper's alarm was going off like crazy but he was too comfortable in Bill's arms to care. It felt good telling someone of what happened and when Bill showed that he cared, Dipper couldn't help but cry of happiness. 

Dipper couldn't remember when they had laid down or when they fell asleep but he didn't care. He didn't like school anyways. He slowly looked up at the person beside him.

Bill's cheeks dusted with blush and his hair was covering part of his face, Dipper blushed, the window is slightly opened and the sun is making Bill's hair seem like it's glowing. Bill's hair seemed so 'fitting' it was partly golden blonde the other part brown. It just seemed to fit Bill. Dipper smiled and gently kisses Bill's lips, they are soft and Dipper couldn't help himself it was a nice feeling he could get used to, whenever their lips would come in contact is seems as if a spark of warmth would overwhelm Dipper's heart. Dipper was sure his face was on fire by now, he felt Bill move, Bill's hand was now lower than before. Dipper couldn't help but think weirdly, this wasn't normal for him and now it certainly was welcomed.

"Dipper......" Bill said huskily sleepiness still in his voice

Dipper was sure his heart exploded.  
"Y-Yeah...." Dipper answered

"Turn your damn alarm off" Bill yelled

'And there goes the mood' Dipper thought as he turned off his alarm. 

"Uh.....Bill it's 1 in the afternoon....." Dipper said worried

"Whatever..." Bill mummbled and went back to bed facing the other direction. Dipper whimpered the warmth of Bill was now gone. 

After a few minutes Dipper got up and went to the kitchen, he was starving, as he got to the fridge he noticed a note 

'I made some things for you and your boyfriend. I went ahead and told the school you both wouldn't be there. Have a nice day! ~xoxo Mom' 

Dipper saw another note 

'Be sure to wear protection~ xoxo Mabel : P'

"Mabel......." Dipper said angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School stuff is getting in the way of writing so my updates might become more rare than i hoped! QnQ sorry guys!   
> This chapter isn't that edited so i'm sorry if it doesn't sound right!

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic on here please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
